This is a 4-year project to be conducted with 60 Native American, 60 Latino American, and 60 European American adolescents referred for drug and alcohol intervention (AOD). The participants will be randomly assigned to family-enhanced intervention versus community services (services as usual). The family-enhanced intervention will include services as usual for the adolescent with the addition of a family-based enhancement to increase participation of the family in the adolescent's treatment. The Family Wellness Intervention implements motivational interviewing techniques and services focusing on parent monitoring and peer clustering that are culturally relevant to Native American (NA), European American (EA), and Hispanic American (HA) family contexts. In addition, participants in the family-enhanced condition will be encouraged to engage in parenting groups throughout the course of the adolescent's treatment. Families will be assessed using a multiagent, multimethod assessment battery, including teacher, parent, and peer report, and will participate in the videotaped family interaction task. The first year of the study wi11 consist of adjusting the assessment and intervention for minority families and AOD families, including focus group activity, consultation, and extensive piloting. The following 3 years will consist of intervention implementation and follow-up assessments. To determine the long-term impact of the intervention program on reducing adolescent alcohol and other drug use, all families will be followed and assessed one year following treatment.